


Family Dynamics

by malchanceux



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Age Difference, Anthony Hopkins is "Hopkins Lecter", Asperger Syndrome, Autism, Dubious Consent, Father/Son Incest, I'm leering right now just so you know, Incest, M/M, Mads Mikkelsen "Hannibal", Manipulation, Prompt Fill, Social Anxiety, Threesome, Will is Will, and things leave off with the implications of hot and spicy if you know what I mean, obviously, the only way a Lecter could ever share a Will is if it was with another Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malchanceux/pseuds/malchanceux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Prompt: Hopkins!Hannibal is Mikkelsen!Hannibal's father. Will meets M!Hannibal first as a colleague, and they begin a relationship. After a while M!Hannibal invites Will over to his house for dinner. There, H!Hannibal and Will are introduced, and both Lecter's decide to manipulate and seduce Will into perfect submission, and their bed.</p><p> </p><p>Screwed around a bit to get the ages to mesh, here's what I settled on: Hopkins – 47, Hannibal – 27, Will – 26.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Dynamics

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a trial run. I really like the idea of the prompt and the fucked-up-ness of it, but I've never really written anything all that well in Hannibal's perspective, let alone Hopkins!Lecter perspective. The incest "bonus" was a plus as well (hello~ Wincest fan, here~).
> 
> Anyway, there is a possibility of me writing out the entire prompt. This is just me stretching my legs and seeing what smarts and what soothes. I love the idea for a threesome with these guys. Oh my god but can you imagine all that biting and claiming and possessiveness? DAkjhs;jkfsdh;fskj

            Will Graham is just as Hannibal had described, and so much more. The boy arrives at 7:00 exactly. The elder Lecter finds the punctuality charming, smiles at the thought of the nervous young man waiting in his car, engine off but seatbelt still firmly in place for comfort—to ground—willing himself to get out and approach the house.

            The Autistic tendencies that Hannibal had described are so glaringly obvious in their first meeting—especially with young William so nervous. His tie does not match his shirt, his hands twitch and flutter at his side with nerves, and eye contact is determinedly avoided. His son had told him about all of these traits before—how Will sometimes put forth effort in dressing for occasion, though he could not quite discern harmony with patterns or colors; how with growing trust and comfort and dependency, Will could now keep a steady gaze at Hannibal’s eyebrows, cheekbones, or nose; how sometimes William stimmed without realizing—small things like rubbing at his thighs to feel the scratch of his pants, or a slight rocking motion whether he sat or stood to self-stimulate in high anxiety situations to calm his nerves.

            To see all the little quirks in person, to see them all laid out so deliciously like an exposed nerve for him to pluck or sooth as he saw fit, was a much more fulfilling experience than living through his sons memories and observations.

            Will Graham was fascinating to watch.

            For the first few minutes of their introduction, it is clear that Will is becoming increasingly overwhelmed. They are in the kitchen, Hannibal moving around the marble and stainless steel room with the grace and skill given to him by Hopkins Lecter himself. Conversation is held between the three of them, but it is stilted on Will’s side, and it is practically held afloat by both Lecter’s alone. A stammered sentence or two escape the nervous boy, but he is so clearly out of his element. Fear oozes from him like an infected wound; he so desperately wants approval and is unsure how to seek it out—terrified opening his mouth will send him into a minefield where he is certain to stumble.

            Hopkins is not surprised when Hannibal goes out of his way to make William feel more at ease. The elder Lecter has always kept a close eye on his son, and he’d known from the beginning that this ‘scruffy’ professor at Quantico was something _more_ than the other toys his son has played with, broke, and discarded over the years. He’s something special. Possibly something permanent—or as permanent as things can be in their lives, with their particular _hobbies_.

            By the time they move out of the kitchen and into the dining room, William has calmed considerably with the help of Hannibal’s words and relaxed body language. Will’s hands no longer shake and the nervous energy from before has mostly subsided. For a few precious moments, it is just he and Will, relaxed as can be expected, sitting diagonally from each other—Hopkins at the head, Will to his right. The seats were picked with a purpose. Graham is reliant on Hannibal—submissive to a fault, even. He needs to understand the younger Lecter’s position beneath _him_ —the head of the household—and how he will fit into their dynamic from now on.

            Alpha, Beta, Omega.

            By the end of the night, his position amongst them will be clear.

            Tonight they dine on the flesh of Elliot Wesglow, a relative of a man William helped apprehend. He had been harsh with the young special agent during primary questioning—had spat at him, cursed. Hannibal had memorized his address, and together, the Lecter’s had taken the swine down with a swiftness and skill only years of experience could hone.

            It is symbolic of the devotion Hannibal harbors for young William, and of Hopkins’s devotion to his son’s whims that they each partake in this meal. No, perhaps “whims” isn’t quite right—Will is so much more than that to his son. By killing Wesglow and helping Hannibal present him to the agent, he has shown his support to his son’s chosen. It is his blessing, but also him staking his claim.

            Unbeknownst to William, his first bite is all but an acceptance of what the rest of the night holds.

            There is something to be said about how isolated Hannibal has made Will. Steadily, slowly, his son has alienated the young professor from his other friends and colleagues. He still talks to them—particularly Doctor Bloom and Beverly Katz—but Will does not depend on them, does not see them as comforting or as an anchor—a gauge for reality. Will looks to Hannibal for that, and for release, whether it be physical or emotional. He looks to Hannibal for stability and approval.

            After months of this behavior being rewarded, reinforced, and encouraged, William has become completely dependent on his relationship with the youngest Lecter.

            Which is what will make tonight possible, and even inescapable for the boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Worth completing? Should I scrap the rest and just finish Jailhouse Rock? xD
> 
> Original Prompt: http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/3166.html?thread=6139998&posted=1#cmt6345566


End file.
